Recent wireless terminals are in increasing demand for charging (noncontact charging) a battery through noncontact power transmission and for Near Field Communication (NFC). Noncontact charging and NFC typically utilize coils, hence requiring a device to include plural coils. Especially a small device has the coils close to one another. In this case, electromagnetic coupling between the coils may degrade, e.g. the power transmission efficiency and a communication distance.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-98846 discloses a conventional device including a first magnetic body, a first coil, a second magnetic body, and a second coil stacked in sequence on a substrate. This structure reduces the strength of electromagnetic coupling between the first and second coils to prevent the performance deterioration due to electromagnetic coupling.